A, Héroe 24-7
by Inannah
Summary: Puso sus manos en arco, se impulsó hacia adelante; su rostro y finalmente su cuerpo cayeron, como si quisiera hacer un clavado al mar de autos y gente. Y saltó directo al precipicio que era el rascacielos donde estaba. Eso era suicidio con todo el significado en sus letras… Si acaso fuese un hombre normal.


**Autora**: _Feliz Cumpleaños a mí~ Bueno en verdad es mañana pero con el tema de aniversario de colegio no tengo tiempo más que ahora para subir. Bueno, esta historia es de película, y me la auto regalé *ríe*_

_Uno de los estados que más me gusta es Massachusetts aunque me resulte casi imposible de escribir. Boston es una de las ciudades que me encanta… y además tiene una avenida llamada "Kirkland Street" y morí de un infarto al enterarme. _

_Tengo ganas de escribir algo con alto índice sexual. Demonios… Si ve un one-shot o que algo raro sucede con mis fics, que les quede advertido._

**Disclaimers**: _Himaruya, por un momento te quise, cuando supe que seguías vivo pero ahora no puedo más que odiarte porque no haces más que naciones sin sentido. Y que conste que me da exactamente lo mismo si eres mujer, hombre u extraterrestre, ponte las pilas a seguir el manga de APH, te lo advierto._

**Advertencia**: _Nada… hasta la hora._

-x-

El auto había chocado en la curva cerrada a tres kilómetros de la ciudad. Eran dos autos con pasajeros y todavía no llegaba la ambulancia.

Suspiró tras terminar de interceptar la radio policial. Sabía que eso sucedería. Aquel camino era un suicido seguro y el alcalde no hacía nada para solucionarlo a pesar de que muchas veces le había advertido.

Se levantó del techo del penthouse y se acercó a su orilla. Lejos, muy lejos, a cuarenta y ocho pisos más abajo, se veía el movimiento del mar de personas que asemejaban a una multitud de hormigas. Puso sus manos en arco, se impulsó hacia adelante; su rostro y finalmente su cuerpo cayeron, como si quisiera hacer un clavado al mar de autos y gente. Y saltó directo al precipicio que era el rascacielos donde estaba.

Eso era suicidio con todo el significado en sus letras…

… _Si acaso fuese un hombre normal. _

Iba en caída libre, rápida y sin control. Apretó sus brazos contra las costillas, escuchando como la capa silbaba tras su espalda. Cerró los ojos, calculando la distancia bajo él. Se escuchaban gritos desde abajo. A los pocos metros de tocar el pavimento y estrellarse contras los autos, giró en ángulo recto y se impulsó adquiriendo mayor velocidad.

Escuchaba abajo como la gente le gritaba y le saludaba a pesar de que volaba tan rápido que apenas y era visto como un veloz manchón azul sobre las calles.

— ¡_A_! ¡Hey aquí abajo!

— ¡Mira es _A_!

— ¡Dame un hijo, por Dios!

— ¡Eres mi héroe!

— ¡Un ángel, eres un ángel enviado del cielo!

— ¡Genial, hijo de América!

Sonrió a las muestras de cariño de los ciudadanos pero siguió su camino sin desacelerar. No podía detenerse a aceptar con gusto todos aquellos vítores cariñosos. Había gente que tal vez estaba a punto de morir si nos lo socorría a tiempo y él era el _único_ que podía hacerlo. Las ambulancias en aquella ciudad parecían tener un pacto secreto con las funerarias.

Se tenía que dirigir al noreste, camino a la entrada Norte de la ciudad. El sol apenas y brillaba aquella tarde de invierno sobre Boston y los bosques de su alrededor. Si acaso fuera un humano normal, el frío del viento le hubiera lacerado las mejillas y la nariz…

… _pero no lo es. _

A doscientos metros de llegar, agudizó sus oídos y escuchó unos gemidos encerrados y rotos, haciéndole que se congelara el alma. Se apuró más si acaso podía.

Era el llanto de una niña.

A los pocos segundos de haber escuchado el sollozo, sus pies tocaron el suelo que era el pavimento.

Y vio la tragedia.

Por un segundo no fue capaz de respirar.

El impacto había sido tan brutal que uno de los automóviles, _el que antes tuvo ser una furgoneta pero que ahora no era más que una masa de lata amorfa_, se había superpuesto por el maletero del sedán, quedando éste aplastado por un lado contra una pared de contención.

— Demonios— Se acercó con rapidez a revisar el estado de las personas.

La conductora del sedán estaba inconsciente y sangraba de un costado de la cabeza.

Sus ojos azules la observaron detenidamente, pareciendo penetrar hasta el fondo de sus huesos.

_Dos costillas fracturadas y la nariz rota_. Pero nada más. La sacó con cuidado, en estilo nupcial y se dio media vuelta a ver los demás heridos.

En el sedán no había más tripulantes, por lo que se encaminó con rapidez a la destartalada y humeante furgoneta. Como si la suerte estuviera de su parte, habían bajado el vidrio antes de chocar por lo que no tuvo que romper la ventana, lo que habría sido problemático pues jamás su idea fue herir más a los accidentados.

Dejó a la mujer en el piso con mucho cuidado y con sus manos enguantadas, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. El conductor, un muchacho con todas las pintas de estar drogado gemía ahogado por las colchas de las bolsas de aire. _Fracturas, simples fracturas sin peligro_. El sollozo infantil se seguía escuchando a un lado del muchacho.

_A _maldijo aterrado.

— No te preocupes, linda. Te salvaré ahora mismo— El asiento del copiloto estaba deformado por completo, y los gemidos se escuchaban bajo él. Se subió al techo de un salto y tomó con sus manos enguantadas la lata deforme, estirándola y partiéndola por la mitad con rapidez. Bajó y pisando los trozos del parabrisas, estiró como si fuera plastilina el interior del auto. Los gemidos se hicieron más angustiantes. Los ojos azules que permanecían a medias escondidos por una cinta refulgieron con angustia, temía poder estar lastimándola y sus ojos no eran capaz de traspasar el metal— Vamos, pequeña, no te preocupes. Te sacaré ahora mismo y vamos a ir al hospital… vamos, resiste…

Por fin logró hacer el espacio de salida.

_Dios santo._

Una pequeña de no más tres años, permanecía encogida sobre sí misma, cubierta de _sangre_. No había que examinarla para saber que era la más grave. _A_ la sacó rápidamente, cogió de mala gana al conductor del torso y con la mujer recostada sobre él de forma cuidadosa, tomó impulso desde el asiento, y alzó vuelo directo a la clínica, dejando los autos humeantes y destrozados tras él. Los policías ya se harían cargo de eso.

-x-

— Tan asombroso como siempre. Unos minutos más y no hubiera contado aquella historia— El médico jefe le sonreía junto al cuarto donde la niña reposaba conectada a un respirador artificial— Eres nuestro ángel. El ángel de la guarda de Boston, _A_.

El muchacho con el antifaz sonreía con amabilidad.

— Es mi deber, doctor.

— Entonces, mi deber es agradecértelo… Te invito a comer, te lo mereces muchacho— El chico rió, disculpándose.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Recién las once y media— Señaló su reloj digital. El muchacho soltó una maldición en silencio.

_Las clases. Y Arthur._

— ¡Estoy atrasado! ¡Para la próxima! — Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, corriendo por el pasillo vacío, el hombre había alzado una mano tratando de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde.

Se rascó su mejilla, decepcionado.

-x-

Se encerró en el angosto baño del conserje y con rapidez comenzó a desvestirse.

_Estaba atrasado. _

Sacó con torpeza un bolso detrás del inodoro, abriéndolo a la velocidad de la luz.

_Demonios, estaba llegando demasiado atrasado. Y el viejo Harris lo asesinaría cuando le pida permiso para entrar. Y seguramente de nuevo intentaría hacerse con su puesto junto a Arthur el idiota de Paulo._

Hizo una bola con el traje rojo y azul y lo metió en la mochila. Se abrochó los pantalones y tres botones de la camisa, los cordones de las zapatillas las ataría luego, no tenía tiempo. Salió corriendo por los vacíos pasillos de la universidad. De todos modos ¿Qué posibilidades tenía para caerse? Ninguna. Era un superhéroe, vamos.

Y mientras se subía las escaleras del segundo piso, se tropezó.

-x-

Sentado en una de las mesas del auditorio, mantenía una mano apoyando su cabeza. El profesor había ya entrado al salón y recién había comenzado a hablar, pero él no lo escuchaba, estaba concentrado en no perder palabra al noticiero por medio de su celular. _A_ había ido a rescatar a una mujer, un adolescente de diecisiete y a su hija de tres años. Suspiró y sonrió bobamente.

_Él era tan asombroso… Tan valiente… y tan perfecto…_

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el viejo Harris detuviera de mal humor su perorata.

Dejaron de hablar de _A_ para ahora pasar a unos casos de corrupción que no le interesaban, apagó la aplicación de radio y miró al idiota que llegó tarde. Harris estaba rojo de la rabia, se escuchaban unas disculpas en susurros y finalmente Harris se hizo a un lado.

— Última vez que te acepto esto, muchacho. Te lo advierto— Y Alfred entró con una sonrisa de disculpa— Revisa primero las chapas del baño para que no te quedes encerrado de nuevo.

Todos los que estaban en el salón se rieron a carcajadas, Arthur bufó. Como si no, Alfred siempre tenía que hacer el ridículo. El de mechón levantado se dirigió a paso rápido y sin borrar su sonrisa se sentó el puesto vacío que estaba junto a él.

— Tú no tienes caso…— Negó reprobatoriamente. Alfred rió por lo bajo al ver al portugués mirándolo dos puestos más atrás. Seguramente Arthur no le dejó sentarse junto a él porque lo estaba esperando.

_En verdad sucedió que Arthur fue el último en llegar, junto al profesor, por lo que Paulo no tuvo tiempo de sentarse en el puesto vacío junto a él. En otras palabras, el destino a veces lo quería lo suficiente._

— Es que hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo— Y se sentó junto a Arthur quien lo miró unos momentos antes de posar su mirada en la pizarra.

— ¿Y tus lentes? — Susurró mientras escribía unos cuantos apuntes. Alfred se sobresaltó y se los buscó en la cara, sin encontrarlos obviamente. Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Era un verdadero idiota.

— Se me han caído parece— Arthur lo miró extrañado.

— ¿No que no podías ver nada de nada por tu astigmatismo? — Alfred pestañeó y se rió nervioso.

— Digo… ¿Es que no te conté que uso lentes de contacto? — Arthur quedó perplejo. Al momento de hablar para decirle que jamás le dijo que había ido al oculista, un proyectil cayó sobre su mesa, asustándolos.

— ¡Si no quieren estar en mi clase la puerta es grande! — Harris les había lanzado un borrador de la pizarra.

— ¡Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir! — Se levantó Arthur para pedir disculpas. Alfred asintió respaldándolo desde su silla.

— ¿Y tú, Jones, no eres capaz de levantarte a pedir disculpas? ¡Por tu falta de respeto los dos fuera! — Arthur abrió la boca hasta que casi se le disloca la mandíbula.

— ¡Pero por qué yo! — El hombre calvó lo miró con fastidio.

— Para que tu amigote aprenda, Kirkland. Yo que tú elijo con cuidado mis compañías, no vaya a ser que te pudra…— Alfred infló el pecho, ofendido. Se levantó y cogió sus cosas.

Arthur ordenó sus cosas, suspirando. Vaya comienzo de semana. Fulminó a Alfred. Era toda su culpa. El chico le sonrió con dulzura.

— Ya quisiera que fueras un poco como A — Gruñó. Alfred se rascó el cuello— Eres un maldito idiota.

_Si acaso supiera…_

Abrió la puerta y salió violentamente hacia unas escaleras. Alfred le siguió, ni siquiera había alcanzado a abrir su bolso.

— Lo lamento… Vamos, no te pongas así…— Como toda respuesta, recibió el dedo del medio y una creativa grosería. Rió.

— No me sigas maldita sea, anda a hacer la del estúpido en cualquier otra parte, ahora falta que me echen de la biblioteca por tu culpa— Dijo con acidez antes de entrar a un salón. Alfred suspiró. Hoy parece que no iba a hacer un gran día…

A veces se preguntaba por qué no tenía el poder de hacer que la gente deje de enojarse con él…

Siguió a Arthur de todos modos y se sentó junto a él en una mesa que daba a los jardines. Arthur ya comenzaba a leer un gigantesco libro y sacaba apuntes, Alfred se preguntaba qué debería hacer para que se le fuera el enojo.

— ¿Te invito luego a tomar algo en la cafetería? — Arthur lo miró con una ceja alzada. Alfred se sonrojó— Digo… a modo de reponer el que haya hecho que te echaran de la sala…

Arthur lo miró unos momentos con escepticismo.

— Con un muffin incluido— Alfred sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

— Con lo que quieras— Arthur asintió incómodo y luego volvió a quemar sus pestañas rectas y castañas en las hojas de Bioquímica. Alfred notó como se alejaba unos pocos centímetros, lo que hizo ensombrecerle.

_Todos los superhéroes como los de películas y cómics tienen superpoderes, una ciudad a la cual proteger, una vida llena de acción y peligro que muchos desearían, una realidad encubierta y un amor que le espere a la vuelta. Él era un superhéroe, tenía capacidades que jamás un hombre podría llegar a imaginar, cuidaba a Boston con su alma, tenía una vida vertiginosa y atareada, su verdadera identidad nadie la conocía pero no tiene algo. Alguien que lo ame. O en verdad tiene a muchos que desearían estar junto a él. Pero no a quien quiere. Porque Arthur ama a otra persona la cual jamás le ha dicho su nombre. Pero no es él._

Al destino le gusta jugar chueco.

.

**Notas**:_ Me he acostumbrado a escribir sobre temas algo más…raros. Me gustan los superhéroes, me gustan los temas de literatura gótica y demás cosas fuera de lo normal. Espero que este fic tenga buena entrada *Se ríe tontamente*_

_(RANDOM) Encontré una viñeta de Himaruya ambientada en la Revolución de Estados Unidos y… god, Canadá es un amor. Me enamoré de Canadá-Inglaterra como amigos… aunque el estúpido de Arthur olvide siempre su nombre. Y sigo pensando que Noruega e Inglaterra como BFF es alucinante. _


End file.
